Despues de quinto año una nueva ¿¡Vida?
by hermi567
Summary: La muerte significa cambio, pero este no significa que sea para bien ¿no? el cerrarse al mundo, no es bueno... pero ¿quien lo dijo? ¿y que sabe ese alguien de lo que me pueda pasar?
1. Default Chapter

Hola!! Este es el primer fic que publico aquí, contiene spoliers así que si no han leído el quinto libro es mejor que no lean mas abajo.  
  
Resta decir que Harry Potter no es mío, (ya quisiera yo ) es de JK Rowling. El fic no es un Slash. Todo empieza en el verano después del quinto curso (el oficial) Todo lo que no aparezca en los libros es invento mío.  
  
Bueno, no les doy mas lata, mejor lean y me dejan mensajitos para saber si le sigo o no.  
  
1. Pensamientos  
  
Aquella tarde parecía definitivamente estar sincronizada con su actual estado de ánimo. Un torrencial azotaba las calles de Prive Drive desde hacia ya unas cuantas horas. Acababa de subir a su habitación, después de una cena miserable en compañía de sus tíos, que desde el final del curso se dedicaban a ignorarlo, más que de costumbre. Harry, un muchacho diferente, así lo catalogaba la mayoría de la comunidad, tanto mágica como muggle, y, en realidad, así era, un muchacho diferente...  
  
Por empezar desde cualquier punto, de lo que en opinión a él, sería "su miserable vida", al final del curso pasado, conoció el contenido de una profecía, que en pocas palabras, lo hace el único que puede derrotar al mago tenebroso más grande de los últimos tiempos, o morir en el intento, claro está. Pero esto no era la fuente principal del que se allá encerrado en si mismo, no, esa era solo un "aporte" a su desgracia; su padrino, Sirius, que mas que eso, se había convertido en un segundo padre, había muerto hacia poco mas de dos semanas.  
  
OH maravillosa vida, sus padres muertos, Cedric, y ahora, Sirius... ¿Cuántos más se agregarían a su lista de culpas...? ¿Cuántos mas se quedarían aferrados a su conciencia por el echo de haber estado "demasiado" tiempo junto a el...? No lo sabia, lo único que sabia, era que no quería ver a mas personas muertas por su culpa...  
  
Por eso unas noches atrás, había decidido encerrarse en si mismo, no podía evitar que la orden lo vigilara, ni que sus amigos siguieran a su lado, sus amigos... debía alejarse de ellos, o serian los próximos nombres en su lista de pesadillas...  
  
Escapar, escapar de todo, eso era lo que quería aquella tarde, ¿morir? Quizás... pero no podía, Hermione, tiene razón, este estúpido sentido de héroe... no podría solo irse, y dejar a los que quería, en medio de esa guerra, siendo él, "el único con el poder de derrotar al señor tenebroso..." al parecer el destino le odiaba, poco mas que un suicidio significa esa profecía para el. ¿Qué poder podría tener él, que no tuviera Voldemort? El de morir era el único que le venia a la mente. Él era mortal, pero Voldemort... ¿Cómo iba a vencer él a alguien inmortal? Pero... ¿acaso él si era mortal? Planteándolo desde el punto de que la maldición fatal rebotó en él sin causarle mas daño que una cicatriz, podría decir que es inmortal desde el punto de vista mágico, por que no le cabía duda de que si se cortara la yugular y se desangrara, moriría.  
  
Pero claro, esto se podría ver alterado en el momento en que Voldemort tomó su sangre para recuperar su cuerpo, por que si en algún momento hubiese llegado a pensar en que era mágicamente inmortal, esto se lo atribuiría al sacrificio de su madre, ¿pero realmente su sacrificio había quedado en sus venas, y no en su alma?  
  
Continuara.... 


	2. De madrugada

2. De madrugada  
  
-¡Petunia! ¡Petunia! –oía a lo lejos, ¡un momento! ¡Era tío Vernon quien gritaba como poseso!  
  
Harry corrió a la habitación contigua siguiendo el origen de los gritos de su tío, en cuanto entró, lo que vio lo dejo en shock, su tía estaba tendida en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre resbalándole por la comisura de la boca.  
  
-¡Petunia! ¿¡Que tienes!?- sollozaba su tío sosteniéndola de la parte superior, ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de su odiado sobrino, se encontraba totalmente histérico como para saber que hacer.  
  
-¿¡Que es todo ese ruido!? –venia gritando Dudley desde su cuarto. -¿Por qué no dejan...? –pero su pregunta quedo en el aire en cuanto vio la escena. -¡Mamá! –grito abalanzándose a su lado. -¿¡Que le hiciste!? –grito mirando a Harry. -¡Te voy a matar! –dicho esto se puso de pie, y se abalanzo contra Harry, que tomado totalmente por la sorpresa no logró esquivar el golpe en la mejilla que le dio su primo.  
  
Pero aunque la rabia se empezaba a agolparse en su cabeza, el golpe de Dudley logró ponerlo a pensar, tenia que pedir ayuda, ¡una ambulancia! ¡Eso es! Debía llamar una ambulancia, pero, ¿y si... y si todo esto fuera obra de Voldemort?  
  
Salio corriendo de la habitación, antes de que Dudley intentara golpearlo nuevamente, tomó su varita de su mesa de noche, y bajo saltando de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el piso inferior.  
  
Busco entre las agendas telefónicas al lado del teléfono, pero no encontró nada, así que sin perder mas tiempo, salio a la calle. En menos de un segundo ya estaba escurriendo agua, eran ya las dos de la mañana y no había dejado de llover, al contrario, parecía que a cada segundo lloviera más fuerte. Corrió a través de la calle hasta llegar a la casa de Arabella Figg, la única persona que conocía en los alrededores.  
  
Toc, toc, toc, toc, el frió le estaba llegando a los huesos, su mandíbula estaba empezando a temblar. Toc, toc toc toc toc toc. Espero unos segundos. Nada. Toc toc toc, encendieron una luz.  
  
-¿¡pero quien toca de esa manera!? ¿¡Que no saben que es muy tarde!? –se oían los gritos enfadados de aquella anciana loca por los gatos. -¡mas vale que sea impor... - su voz se convirtió en un murmullo en cuanto abrió la puerta y Harry sin esperar a que se lo indicaran, entró a la casa, estaba tembloroso, pocas veces había visto llover de esa formar. -¡Harry, muchacho! ¿¡Pero que haces aquí!?  
  
-mi tía esta enferma. –la atajo antes de que la anciana le hiciera sentar y tomar té. –esta no se, como desmayada, tiene sangre saliéndole por la boca, no se que pasó, mi tío grito y cuando llegue estaba así, pensé en llamar una ambulancia pero no me se el numero, y tampoco lo encontré, y... y también se me ocurrió que quizás... que quizás esto pueda ser obra de Voldemort. –la señora Figg que lo escuchaba con atención sufrió un sobresalto al oír el nombre pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
  
-es... este bien, siéntate mientras me comunico con Dumbledore. –hizo pasar a Harry y tomo un caracol que estaba en una de las repisas junto a varios montones de fotos de gatos, Harry habría pensado que su vecina se habría vuelto loca si no fuera por que el mundo mágico no terminaba de sorprenderlo.  
  
La anciana tomo el caracol y dijo en el agujero: Albus Dumbledore. – el caracol brilló con una luz blanca azulada antes de que Arabella empezara a gritarle de nuevo. -¡Albus, contesta! ¡Tenemos un PD-1! -no ocurrió nada. -¡Albus, despierta! –grito mas alto aun.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Arabella? –le pregunto la voz preocupada de Dumbledore, esta salía justo desde el caracol. -¿Harry esta bien?  
  
-Él esta conmigo, es su tía; dice que esta desmayada o algo así, ¿es posible que esto lo haya echo quien-usted-ya-sabe?  
  
-eso no lo sabremos hasta que la examinen, voy para allá, es mejor que la llevemos a San Mungo.  
  
Continuará pero dejen Reviews para saber como voy 


End file.
